Hunchback
The '''Hunchback '''is a Ghouly that first appears in the second visit to the Boathouse in Chapter 2. The Hunchback is a trollish looking man with a large hunched-back that deforms his head down to his torso. He has large arms and rather small legs compared to the rest of his body. He has a large chin with several sharp teeth from his lower jaw, a round nose, two eyes with black pupils and he is mainly bald with the exception of a few brown hairs sticking from his head and chin. He wears a green shawl with patches and ripped edges over his bare hunch and a pair of ripped up, brown pants with a piece of rope tied together, keeping it in place with his bare legs and feet. The Hunchback has 70 Heart Points and is the thirteenth ghouly encountered in the game. Behaviour The Hunchback is a boss ghouly who's encounters with Cooper will start as a surprise during a room. Unlike other ghoulies, the Hunchback is purely defensive, instead of offensive. Even though the Hunchback will point and clench his fist at Cooper from a good distance, he will just run off like a coward when Cooper gets close enough. The only way to defeat him is to hit his 'handsome' face that he will completely cover as soon as Cooper reaches him. When Cooper is right at his presence he will just stand with his face pointing the opposite direction and will just move around to another direction if Cooper tries running around him. Hitting any part of his body other than his face will not take any Heart Points but he will react to it and just by continously hitting him, Cooper will be able to work around his body to his face. Knocking him back will will cause him to either lie on the floor with his hand on his face or sit the floor with his hand on his face (both making him invulnerable). When that happens, Cooper should back away for a few seconds and wait untill he gets back up again and runs toward a different place in the room to taunt Cooper. The Hunchback has but one attack that is used less oftenly during times. This happens when Cooper hits him so much that he rolls himself up, using his hands to completely cover his face and if Cooper hits him enough he will turn red and spin himself towards Cooper with his fist out, an attack that does 10 Heart Points worth of damage if hit. Cooper can outrun the Hunchback and not be hurt after a few seconds when he slows down and gets dizzy from spinning, causing him to stop. The Hunchback's tactic seems more time consuming than deadly, putting obstacles in the Time Taken score. Theme Music The Hunchback has his own theme that is played during challenges with him. It is played four times in the game is all of his appearances. First in the second visit to the Boathouse, second in the second visit to the Music Room, third in the only visit to the Potting Room and fourth in the second visit to the Bathroom. thumb|300px|right|Hunchback Theme Music Category:Bosses Category:Ghoulies